


from what I've tasted of desire

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: I hold with those who favor fire.





	from what I've tasted of desire

**Author's Note:**

> "[Fire and Ice](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_and_Ice_\(poem\))" by Robert Frost is mandatory prerequisite reading 😺

It seems Gabriel Agreste has never paid as much attention to Adrien, nor Hawkmoth to Chat Noir, as either party believed: Chat Noir has exactly one response to threats to Ladybug's life, regardless of their source, and that is _kill it with fire_.

"CHAT WILL YOU TAKE A FUCKING CHILL PILL," bellows the one remaining voice (since the other just opted himself out—retroactively at that—and hasn't noticed yet) who can temper Chat Noir's actions; Ladybug probably has more than three-fourths of a plan worked out to reclaim the errant Miraculouses and get everyone out alive, which Chat should at least listen to—

Chat Noir skids to a stop, not close enough to Ladybug, too far for Hawkmoth's cane to reach him, and if not too far for his baton to reach Hawkmoth then certainly far enough physics will oppose him in the attempt: "But if it had to perish twice," he says with icy calm, and observes his lady catch his meaning; his father, he observes, does not.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
